


Royal Rebel

by Rooro24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Highbloods vs Lowbloods, Moirails, Multi, Original Character(s), Quadrant Vacillation, Rebellion, caste supremacy, post conscription
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooro24/pseuds/Rooro24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly avoiding conscription the sweep before, Rilsia Adolie has to leave her moirail behind and join the Imperial Fleet. Adapting to this new environment will be difficult though, due to her conflicting views and quick temper.</p>
<p>Based in/inspired by the universe of the wonderful fanfic, Miracle Child (http://archiveofourown.org/works/266683/chapters/419402?view_adult=true)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266683) by [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch). 



CU: Hey Rilsia, before I get off I want you to know that if you find a new moirail that I'm ok with it.

RR: Ciel*why*the*hell*would*you*say*something*like*that!?!

CU: Because Roux has no idea if she can keep the connection going once your up in space. And even if she does, she says it's going to be really unreliable since your not in one spot.

RR: ...

CU: I just want you to be safe ok? So make some friends for my sake.

RR: Will*you*still*be*able*to*have*contact*with*Ventia? I*need*her*to*know*whats*happening*on*Alternia.

CU: We will still have contact with her. Don't worry.

CU: And thats another thing. Your plans are one of the reasons I want you to be careful. None of us know what kind of things are going to happen on that ship.

RR: Jegus*calm*down. I*can*take*care*of*myself*you*know*that.

CU: Just try to make friends instead of enemies. We both know how you can get sometimes.

RR: Ya,*ya. I've*been*working*on*it.

CU: I need to go to bed now. Classes start in the morning.

RR: night <>

CU: morning <>


	2. Worries

Rilsia stood in a small pack of sea-dwellers. They waited in front of the recruitment depot that the Conscription Fleet had set up, ready to find out if they would either be culled or put into the imperial fleet. The purple blood was now ten sweeps and hadn't went the year before because her wrigglerday was the day after conscription. Therefore she hand been able to get out of it.

 

But she wouldn't be able to use that excuse again and so she found herself at the depot that morning. There was only one familiar face. It was a troll about a sweep younger then her in the same line. She recognized his symbol from when she had seen him about 4 sweeps prior. Ciel had made sure that that grudge was gone though so she simply made note of his existence and moved on. Antlia would have been a nice face to see but she was staying behind. Because of her breathing conditions she would have been culled on the spot. And even if she hadn't she would have died on the ship. She had stayed hidden the year before though since she was a sweep older then Rilsia and being a rust-blood helped her greatly.

 

And then much to her annoyance the Drones came into sight. The troll stood at attention and from the corner of her eye she could see that the others had as well. She waited as the drones inspected each one of them and silently hoped she wouldn't feel cold metal in her stomach when they came to her. When they finally did pause to inspect her she looked them in the... Eyes? Face? Rilsia wasn't sure but what ever she did she seemed to have done it right since they went to the next troll.

 

Only one sea-dweller was culled because he had a missing leg. Aside from that all 5 of them were on board the shuttle. As Rilsia docked she could see from the corner of her eye that some of older trolls gave her hidden looks of disdain. It was no surprise to her since the Oleum line had no doubt been “shamed” when Lorenzin had joined the rebellion. The young troll had read her Ancestor's journal and knew what had happened. She had even added her own comments in the old book and had hidden it behind the same stone she had found it behind.

 

Inside, the shuttle was elegant, fit for the empress. It was adorned with gold, silver and purple of various shades. There were plush pillows, comfortable seats and even a few bottles of fermented grape juice, something that the troll wasn't all too fond of. Rilsia found an empty seat to claim, one with no one beside her. When ever someone would go to sit beside her, she shot daggers at them It meant a quiet trip and thats the way she liked it. She had already begun to miss talking to Ciel with her insanely bubbly personality. Of course she missed Roux and Antlia as well but Ciel was her Moirail and the fact that they were galaxies apart made it harder because of the possibilities that come with moving. What if she couldn't contact her? What if she got hurt? What if she got a Matesprite and then that Matesprite broke it off with her? Who would be there for her? Roux would no doubt help her but it was like with her and Antlia, they were just friends. And friends weren't the same.


	3. New Surrounding

 

After what felt like perigrees the small shuttle finally docked on to one of the Imperial Condescension's warships. The sea-dwellers all filed out into the shuttle port and were greeted by a gaunt looking woman in a navigator's uniform. She was silent and only nodded before turning around and walking toward a hallway. Rilsia, along with the others, followed the troll through various hallways until they came to the purple bloods commonblock. At first, it seemed like simply a room with a small swimming pool in the center. It wasn't until the older troll walked in that the new recruits realized that it was a flooded area. As they entered the common block, the young troll took in her new surroundings. A simple room with 2 comfortable looking sofas and a caffeinated beverage table.

 

“Ok grubs. Each of you will have your own respiteblock with your symbols on the doors. Your mentor's suite will be to the right of yours. The hygieneblock is at the end of the hall. Any questions?”

 

No one replied, “Good. Cerfew is in 4 hours. Feel free to become acquainted with your new dwelling.” And with that the Navitrix turned and went into the suite that was located to the right of the aquarius' room.

 

“Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to check out my respiteblock.” Rilsia stated after a few awkward moments. She crossed her arms and began walking toward the blocks.

 

Just as she got to the hall's archway she heard a masculine voice state “Don't go joining any rebellion's Oleum.” She turned around and looked strait into the eyes of the troll who had utter the words. He was slightly bulkier then the other two male trolls and according to his eyes and symbol, his blood was quite a bit bluer then her own.

 

“How about I worry about myself, and you worry about not getting shot.” She snapped before turning around and continuing to her new respiteblock.

 

The room was filled with welcoming purple, similar to the shuttle. There was a recuperacoon in the back corner, A sturdy looking desk with a high end computer perched on it and a large dresser near the door. It was nice, cozy even, and having her own room would let her get away from the insanity that was her training. She went over to the computer as soon as she had done the look over of the room and found that in the top left corner of her screen was the chat client used for the members of the fleet, which included the novitiates. She created an account and used a new handle, royalCryptic. No one knew her old handle, royalRebel, and decided that using the same one would create unwanted problems. Next thing she did was go on Troll Explorer but only to download and installed Mneme because as any troll with a functioning think-pan knew, Troll Explorer was the worst browser ever. Rilsia was glad to see that it was working considering how far away they were and was about to boot it up when the door opened.

“I just came to-”

 

“Oh it's you. Just fucking great.” Rilsia cut off the younger troll. He stood in the doorway with the same stupid glasses, cape and scarf that he had been wearing when she had last seen him.

 

“Whale I'm sorry if you were about to do somefin' important but I was about to say that they just put out dinner. I never glubbin' did anyfin' to you so you don't have to be so fuckin' rude.” He replied in a haughty voice.

 

“What you did was sweeps ago. It doesn't even matter anymore. Thanks for telling me about dinner, I'll be out in a sec.” she replied glaring at him.

 

The troll left the room as quickly as he had entered and she turned back to her desk. There was no point in going online now, so her next step was to unpack. She went through her sylladex and got out various articles of clothing including long-sleeve striped shirts, black t-shirts that had her symbol, and “skinny jeans” as Ciel had called them. She put them away in her closet and then retrieved one last item. I simple black frame that contained a picture of a 5 sweep old Rilsia with her platypus mom. The photo had been taken a sweep before her lusus had gotten culled. And the 4 sweeps it had taken her to recover would have been impossible if it hadn't been for a certain bubbly human.

 

Now was not the time to be mopey though and so she placed the picture on her desk and left her room. The items that had been set out were all delicious looking. Featherbeast meat, mashed rootplant, leafplant salad and various other foods had been placed on a long table behind the couches. Rilsia loaded a bit of everything onto her plate before claiming a corner seat on the couch and digging in.

 


	4. Early Day Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bashing heads, quiet literally, Rilsia seems to have found someone on the enormous ship that she can talk to.

 Rilsia couldn't sleep after dinner. She wasn't used to the quite that her room provided. She was used to the sound of crashing waves and the salt breeze that came through the windows of her beach home. And now she found herself out on the ship an hour before curfew. She had been out of water long enough that her clothes were still damp but no longer dripping or clinging to her skin (which was never fun when your wearing a short sleeve shirt over one with long sleeves. Rilsia had stuffed her hands into her pockets and was staring at the ground while walking, only looking up to take in details so she wouldn't get lost. She was in deep thought though when she suddenly hit into something.

 

“THE FUCK! Are you blind? How DARE you bash into me!” Rilsia was fuming when she realized she had bumped into an olive blood.

 

“I'm so sorry! It will never happen again.” The olive blood tired to get up as fast as she could but slipped on the metal floor.

 

“Crap I did it again. Need to calm down. Ciel would have my neck if I didn't.” the purple blood remembered as she stood up. “Hey look, I'm really sorry. Sometimes I just snap you know? My name is Rilsia Adolie by the way.” she put on smile as she extended her hand to help up the other girl.

 

“Thanks, and its ok. My name is Realta Quasar.” the olive blood replied as she took her new companion's hand.

 

 Now that the trolls were standing it was easier to see that Realta was slightly taller the Rilsia's 5'5 height. In fact Realta was quite opposite to Rilsia in more then just height. Realta was rounder in a way that fit her height and probably a sweep younger. Meanwhile Rilsia was essentially a skeleton beside her, though she looked that way beside everyone. One thing that was similar was their hair. Both girls had shoulder length hair, Realta with more blocky bangs that came down just above her eye brows and flipped up at the bottom, and Rilsia with her choppy hair that had uneven bangs that got in her eyes and the two cowlicks that wouldn't go away. Why she had decided to start cutting her own hair was a mystery, though she decided that it was probably a mix of impulse and wanting some change in her life.

 

“So your Apastron, right?”Rilsia questioned after a few moments, while motioning to the symbol that was proudly displayed on the olive-blood's shirt.

 

“Ya! And your Oleum. Not the greatest family to be in eh?”the younger troll added with a small chuckle

 

“It's name may be tarnished but it's my sign and I'm proud of it.”she replied, a smile accompanying it.

“Hey can I get your handle? I need to get back, I have to start my enigmatologist apprenticeship tomorrow night.”

 

“Ya sure, it's oddballAstronomer. I should probably get back too, mechnitian training.”

 

“Nice. Mines, royalCryptic.”

 

And with that, the two young trolls departed to their respective blocks.


	5. Skeleton Key

 

 Rilsia did not want to get up the next night. She drowsily popped her head out of her recuperacoon and tried to focus her eyes onto the clock that hung above her door. She had an hour to get ready before her mentor would be expecting her. The troll gave a tired moan before half-heartedly getting out of the recuperacoon and scraping as much of the green slime as she could off of herself. She was thankful that it was heavier then water and didn't float around.

 

 Next step was a shower. The hygenblock, as she found out, was actually air tight and had an air lock between the two areas. The adjustment to the moist air wasn't terrible. Back when she was on Alternia she had decided to build her hive on a beach and this meant she had to go into the ocean every hour or so but that was paying off now. Rilsia didn't take long and got out with extra time aside from getting changed and eating. The uniform that she had been given was quite simple. It consisted of black dress shirt and pants, a vest in her blood colour, a black military jacket with purple piping and her symbol on the left shoulder and a sturdy pair of black combat boots.

 

She gave a finale glance at her respiteblock before going into the commonblock. She grabbed a rolled crescent-shaped pastry from the table of breakfast foods and plopped down on one of the couches. She was about to consumed the flaky delight when she noticed a larger figure standing over her.

 

“You're in my spot.” the bluer-blooded troll stated in an annoyed voice.

 

“Does it look like a give a shit? There's other places you can sit. I'm not moving till I have to go.” Rilsia replied in a neutral tone. She really didn't care about the oaf and started eating.

 

“I said MOVE!” As soon as he grabbed her arm the older troll got out her strife specibus. With one of her two pistols now in her hand she looked up at him.

 

“I just cleaned these and would rather not get blood on them. Now let go of me before I have to turn this water purple.” Venom dripped from each syllable in the sentence but the delphinus troll stood his ground.

 

“You don't have the guts to shoot me through.” His grip on her arms tightened. Behind her aggressor, Rilsia noticed that the Aquarius boy cringed at his comment. She found it odd but decided to focus on the task at hand.

 

“This wouldn't be the first time these pistols have seen blood. Now let me the fuck go.” The girl was not in the mood for any bullshit that morning and made that clear by shoving the barrel of the gun into his ribs.

 

“Agenor, just let her go. It's not worth it.” someone murmured from the other sofa.

 

Finally, he let go and sat on the other couch. Rilsia ate her breakfast quickly and the got out of the flooded the area only to find her instructor waiting for her. She was a tall woman with an hourglass figure that fit the way she held herself, with confidence. She wore a similar outfit to the one that the younger troll was currently wearing but with the Vista symbol and a knee-length pencil skirt.

 

“Your on time. I expect you to be early next time I meet with you.” She said in a stern voice.

 

Rilsia decided that saying nothing was probably the better reponse. Without another word her new instructor turned around and began to walk. She had begun to notice that it was a trend to start walking and expect the novitiates to follow. Well at least she wasn't being dragged by the horn.

 

The part of the ship where the enigmatologists did their magic was like a bee hive, everyone was doing something. Some of were at the large screens decoding messages, others were around strange objects, trying to find out how to release what was inside and some were breaking into programs and doors.

 

“If you didn't know already my name is Enterkey-” The older troll started to say.

 

“WE ALL JUST CALL HER SKELETON!” One of the other trolls shouted from nearby.

 

 The mentor glared at him for a moment before turning back to Rilsia. “Yes Skeleton as well. This is where we will be working. I hope you memorized the way to get here since I will not be picking you up every night. Each of the enigmatologists have their own specialty. I understand that you are quite the puzzle-solver, so we'll start you with objects, traps and doors. Any questions?”

 

“Only one, if you don't mind me asking, why Skeleton?” the novitiate inquired.

 

“I can open any door, like a skeleton key.”


	6. Fights

 

“Lines suck bulge.” Rilsia murmured under her breath as she waited to get her much needed food. She had been working all morning and she was already exhausted. Getting doors and other trolls personal items open were fine and easy to do, it was the traps that had been the bane of her first day. They had set up a whole course for the enigmatologists to go through and it included every intruder catching device under the two moons, making Rilsia's joints complain in uncomfortable ways.

 

Finally she got out of the line with sustenance in hand. She scoured the cantina for an empty spot, but what she found was better. She could see Realta waving like a mad lusus in her direction. She gave a small smile and waved back, making her way toward her table. When she sat down beside her friend the other olive bloods looked like they were going to explode they were shaking so hard.

 

“Relax guys she my friend.” Realta explained.

 

The group seemed to give a collective sigh of relief and went back to their conversations. The two girls talked for a long time before Rilsia noticed something out of the ordinary.

 

“We need to leave.” she stated abruptly as she began to gather the few things she had brought with her.

 

“Why? Is it because of the other mechnitians?” the olive blood questioned

 

“No you see that girl over there, the Scorpio, she's gonna start something.”

 

Laughing quietly the youger troll asked, “How do you know that?”

 

Rilsia gave her a look that clearly spoke _really?_ in volumes. “Ok,” she started, “You see how she's looking around and has that over confident smile on her face? She knows her plan is going to work and she's knows what its gonna look like in here. You see how people are looking at her frequently? Some are probably just looking at her because of her looks, others though, are waiting for a signal.”

 

 

 

Realta still looked confused so the purple-blood motioned for her to follow her and they both grab their stuff. They exited the cantina and Rilsia stopped.

 

“3, 2, 1.” was all she said before there were a few shouts and the sound of things being pushed around were heard from the other side of the doors. “Wow, I didn't expect that to actually work.” she commented after.

 

“How did you know that was going to happen?” The other troll asked with curiosity.

 

“Simple. I've been in fights before.”

 

They stood there in silence for awhile until indigo bloods started showing up.

 

“Hey, theres someone I want you to meet.” Realta said as she started to walk down the hall.

 

“Oooo who is it?” Rilsia was following right behind her.

 

“You'll see.”

 

There was a glow that seemed to be coming from the younger troll. The only time it stopped was when they had to move out of the way because the Grand Highblood was coming through with a novitiate of the same Capricorn symbol in tow. The two girls winced when they noticed that the shaggy haired indigo blood was being dragged by the horn but still continued on.

 

Finally they came to the communimail rooms. Techinitians of various shades of brown, orange and ember were busy working away, making sure that on-ship communications were working smoothly.

 

“So what did you want to-”

 

All of a sudden Rilsia found herself on the ground. The world seemed kinda fuzy at first but as things cleared up she could see that Realta was scolding someone.

 

 

“I already told you! Were friends!”

 

“But she yelled at you!”

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

The two looked down at her and the olive blood helped her up. She brushed herself off and glared over at the orange blood. He was shorter then Realta but taller then Rilsia and his hair looked as though it was made of cowlicks. He wore rectangle glasses that seemed to frame the freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheeks. Her eyes then focus on something behind him.

 

“Drone! Leave Corvus alone he's for me to deal with.” The Imperial Drone that had been moving toward them stopped. It then uneasily moved away, as if it wasn't sure whether or not to obey the command. “Ok now that I stopped your sorry ass from getting culled, one of you two care to explain?”

 

“Rilsia, this is my matesprite, Snakke Litera.” Realta said nervously, “He can be pretty protective at times.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said half-heartedly, extending his hand.

 

The purple blood shook it before replying, “You too, just try not to hit me in the face with your staff next time.”


	7. Brutes and Moirails

With her first day complete, Rilsia entered the pool that lead to the common block. When she had returned for training Skeleton had demanded to know why she had a black eye. The novitiate had to assure her that it had been taken care of and to not worry, though she still got a disbelieving look from her mentor. As dinner progressed the novitiates got to the topic of what had happened in the cantina that morning. Apparently there was a new painting on the walls. She was the only one to know at least some information although the aquarius boy twitched slightly at the mention of a scorpio.

 

***

 

Eventually Rilsia and the other novitiates began to relax into their respective routines. The only times the sea dwellers saw each other was during schoolfeeding and meals, although that was becoming less frequent as she begun to spend more time with her lower blooded companions, which was much to the dislike of the other purple bloods.

 

It was almost morning when she got back from eating dinner with Realta and Snakke. She got into her respiteblock and locked the door, a habit that had been kept from her life on Alternia. She then heard a familiar beep. She went through her modus, found the crossword and quickly completed it. Rilsia held the old husktop as if it were a precious artifact. She placed it on her desk and slowly opened it to find light blue text waiting patiently for her.

 

MG: Hey chika!

MG: hows it going?

MG: everyone misses you.

MG: and by everyone I mean ciel, antlia and myself.

 

A large grin stretched across her face as she began to type out her purple reply.

 

RR: Hey*Roux. I'm*pretty*good*how*about*you*guys?

MG: Were doing pretty freaking well. Got to talk to Lia recently so that was awesome!

MG: apparently everything is going well.

MG: also I guess the main guy has a buddy high up in that ship. Something about a possible break out idk.

RR: Talking*about*moirails*how's*Ciel*been*doing?

MG: Why don't you ask her yourself.

MG: Hey Rilsia!

RR: Oh*jegus*Ciel! You*have*no*idea*how*much*I*have*missed*you!

 

Hot tears mixed in with the cool water that surrounded the purple-blood and her husktop. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her excited giggles.

 

MG: How have you been? Did you make a new moirail? Or matesomething? Oh! Or allies?

RR: I've*been*great, though*not*as*awesome*as*when*I*was*back*on*Alternia*and*able*to*talk*to*you*whenever. Yes, I*made*some*allies*and*have*been*staying*out*of*fights. There*is*someone*who*I*would*consider*a*moirail*but*it's*nothing*official*cause*it*just*feels*weird. And*of*course*I*can*see*you're*your*usual*bubbly*self.

MG: Ya college has been great so far! I've been learning a lot about funeral services, aside from what my Aunt taught me. And hey don't be worried about the whole moirail thing! Were two sides of the same coin. You're my adopted family.

RR: The*hell*is*family?

MG: Ok time for me to teach you about human society, I hope you have a pen. In human society we have families, essential you have one or two ancestors but instead of a lusus taking care of you, your ancestor does. Sometimes you'll have brothers/sisters who are from the same ancestor. Chosen family is people who you consider close, like sharing the same ancestor but you chose them instead of being with them whether you like it or not.

RR: I*think*you*explained*this*once.

MG: Probably. Anyways the point is that we are closer then moirails. Like I said, two sides of the same coin.

MG: Roux is saying that the connection isn't going to be secure or stable soon.

RR: Fucking*connection. I*guess*will*talk*to*you*later*then?

MG: Ya. Bye for now <>

RR: Bye*for*now <>

 

 

The next night Rilsia and Realta had corresponding free shifts and had decided that they would meet up at the small pool that entered the commonblock. The purple-blood had just exited when she saw her friend pinned to the wall.

 

“You don't even deserve her! How did you get her to notice you huh? You're just a filthy low-blood!”

 

Grab, pull, smash.

 

Planning wasn't even a factor for Rilsia, instead, she was using her instinct. Purple blood pooled on the aggressor’s chin as it spilled out of his newly broken nose. 

 

“I don't know what your problem is, but if you touch my moirail or either of our quadrants again, well, no one will find your meaningless corpse.” She had moved in close and hissed her threat into his ear.

 

She let go of Agenor's horn and motioned for Realta to follow her. As soon as they had gotten to a quieter part of the hall Rilsia stopped.

 

“Are you ok?” The olive-blood's voice was filled with concern, “What happened back there?”

 

“I'm fine. Here, I want you to have this.” Rilsia held out a purple 20 sided dice that was attached to a piece of durable string, forming a necklace. “It's one of my old FLARPing dice,” she continued, “I would like you to be my moirail.”

 

Realta stood there in stunned silence before smiling and nodding her head in affirmation. She put on the necklace before saying, “I wont be able to wear it all the time because of the machines, but I'll try to wear it as much as possible.”


	8. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm switching over to first person because I could not think of any other way of writing this chapter. It'll go back to third person in the next chapter.

The class streamed out of the room in a steady rhythm. I followed the river of students, my book bag digging into my shoulder from the weight of the text books that were housed inside. I was able to keep my posture until I got to my room.

 

“Oh hey Ciel.” Roux didn't even look up from her work.

 

She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, trying to readjust the transmitter so that we could get back in contact with Ril. She was slumped over and looked exhausted, I wasn't surprised, she had been working on it all day.

 

“Have you gotten up at all today?”

 

“Only to call for delivery.” she pointed at her desk where a pile of empty boxes of chinese sat. How she managed to eat so much and still stay the size of a stick was a mystery.

 

She adjusted herself so that she was sitting up strait, creating various cracking sounds in the process. “So how was your day?” she finally asked.

 

“Same old, same old. I'm going to take a shower.” 

 

“Ok have fun.”

 

I threw my book bag down on the sofa before moving onto the bathroom.

 

After I felt satisfyingly clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I was about to grab some product to prevent friz, but then I caught myself in the mirror. I took a moment to just stare at the reflection. Bright orange eyes stood out over a trail of freckles that spread from one cheek, up over the button nose and onto to the other. Long, curly, platinum blonde hair framed the delicate face with all its ringlets. The reflection didn't look like Roux with her short brown/black hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin. I was able to keep a nice tan all year round with no effort. 

 

My mind soon drifted away from appearances and back to Roux's work habits. I had never seen someone so devoted to their work since the first time I started talking to Rilsia. Roux, being the curious girl she is and having the available funds, decided to see if she could pick up a signal from another intelligent species. It took her awhile and she got a lot of criticism for it but eventually she connected to a chat client called trollian. Since I am insanely social, I decided to talk to the aliens first. Rilsia and I ended up talking more and more after that and we both learned a lot about eachother's cultures. 

 

At that time she was obsessed with finding the person who had murdered her “lusus”. She couldn't find anything about him because of she hadn't seen his symbol but she knew he was her blood colour or at least he wore it. I helped her through it but she never was fully trust worthy of high bloods again.

 

Roux and I were eventually introduced to Antlia, well that's the name she goes by. Her real name is Ventia Birrih but she prefers to go by her family name, or sign name, Antlia. It's kinda like how people get called by their middle name. She's a rust blood who's a sweep older then Rilsia which is interesting because Roux is a year older then me and we've ended up being moirails of the trolls who are around the same age as us. Well, ex-moirail for me.

 

We're still able to get a stable connection with Antlia because she's not moving. Roux explained once that because of the distance and the fact that we didn't know the path her ship was taking, It was difficult to lock onto Rilsia's signal.

 

It until wasn't then did I realize I was crying. I looked into the reflection's eyes, wiped away the tears, put the product in my hair and walked out. Not even caring that I was still in my towel, I walked into the living room of Roux and I's 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment and declared “Roux, go have a shower, put on a comfortable dress, were going clubbing.”

 

“I am so happy you're suggesting this.” She said as she quickly got up and walked toward the bathroom. “You know I love to party.”


	9. Truths and Balls

Rilsia exited the pool ready for combat training and hacking practice but instead she found her mentor waiting for her. Skeleton nodded and walked out of the block, expecting the novitiate to follow.

 

A few meters away from the entrance to the sea-dweller blocks she finally said “You need to learn about the high-blood court. There's a ball coming up and we will both be attending. I have arranged for a dress be made for you and brought to your respiteblock as well as some new shirts and vests.”

 

“Thank you.” was all Rilsia could think to respond. She had never been interested in courts or balls or even dresses, she hadn't worn one in a long time. “I have a question if you don't mind me asking.”

 

Without warning Skeleton stopped and briefly looked around as is trying to remember where they were. “Go ahead.” she finally stated.

 

“Compared to the other mentors on the ship you seem to be less demanding. I guess I'm asking why?”

 

The older troll sighed and turned to face Rilsia. “I knew your ancestor a long time ago. She was a very good friend, not quite a moirail though. She broke our friendship when she went to join the Summoner. Originally I thought she was insane to join such a futile rebellion and was furious. It took me sweeps to realize that she broke our potential moiraillegiance to keep me safe.” she was looking down while she explained. “That is why I am not as strict, because I see potential for you to do great things, whether you follow the Apostate or not.”

 

There was a heavy silence between the two that seemed to cling to the air. “Do you know if she's still alive?” the younger whispered.

 

“The official records say she is and if she isn't she probably wishes to be culled.” Another silence. “The hallway has video but no audio recording. Keep that in mind.” and with that the two continued walking.

 

 

**

The room was the epidemy of luxury. The walls were golden in colour, an knowing her Imperial Condescension, it was probably gilded in the stuff. The ceiling was hidden by loosely hanging satin in various shades of purple. A group of teal and green bloods played music in the corner of the room while blues, indigos and purples danced along in the center. Along the sides people were served by yellows and some olives who had trays of fermented fruit juices and minimized appetizers.

 

Rilsia found herself leaning on the left wall, sipping the bubbling, pale yellow liquid that had been given to her. The alcohol burned in her throat, but the taste was more or less agreeable. Her strapless dress clung to her frame until mid-thigh where it opened to show some of her legs. The fabric was a dark purple with silver lining the bottom, slit and top. The silver metal belt that sat under her bust was engraved with spiral patterns. Rilsia had to admit, she liked the dress, even is she might not be able to wear it to the next gala.

 

From the corner of her eye she could see a novitiate in a training navigator's formal uniform. As the distance between them lessened she realized that he was the Aquarius from her block.

 

“I know you from somewhere but I can't place where.”

 

“Ya, were in the same block.”

 

“No, I mean from somewhere else.” confusion was deeply rooted in his tone as he tried to explain.

 

Rilsia looked down at her drink, swirling it around absent-mindlessly. “Did you ever kill lusii when you were on Alternia?” she had practiced this scenario in her mind over and over since she got onto the ship.

 

“Ya I did it for my moi-, I mean, ex-moirail's lusus.” This was new information.

 

“Four sweeps ago I came home to see someone in a very gaudy purple cape jumping out of my respiteblock window with my suddenly dead lusus while my matesprite at the time stood counting a wad of credits.” a heavy silence sat between them. 

 

“I gave up being angry at you sweeps ago. So don't worry about me culling you.”

 

“You really thought my cape was gaudy?” he finaly said.

 

“Are you kidding me! You looked like some kind of stuck-up superhero!” The two of them laughed at the truth of it.

 

“What's your name Oleum?” the Aquarius boy finally inquired.

 

“Rilsia Adolie.”

 

“Eridan Ampora.”

 

“Well Ampora I'm going to 'socialize' and get rid of this drink.” she added.

 

“At least it's better then Faygo.” he retaliated lifting his glass as a form of goodbye.

 

“Very true.” she affirmed mimicking his motion.

 

Rilsia gracefully made her way closer to the center, putting her now empty glass on a passing server's tray. She was quite pleased with how she was able to move in a fluid motion since she was wearing black and white striped heels.

 

“Miss Adolie.” Behind her stood Skeleton with a blue blooded boy at her side. “This is Larron Aiolos. He has just been switched over to enigmatology and I will be training him as well as yourself.”

 

“It's nice to meet you.” he said with a smile that could light up a room. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail using a blue ribbon. He wore a black dress shirt with a black/dark blue pin striped vest and tie. His shirt had been tucked into his black pants and his shoes were clean.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Rilsia suggested.

 

 

“It would be my pleasure.” he replied.

 

As they began to make their way around the dance floor, Rilsia's mood drastically changed.

 

“What are you doing here?” she questioned while executing the dance moves that had been drilled into her.

 

“5 sweeps since we've seen each other and not even a hello?” The smirk he gave her seemed to accent the scar on his left cheek.

 

Step right, step back.

 

“5 sweeps ago you broke Cecill's horn because he hadn't payed you back. Why the hell would I want to see you?”

 

Step left, slight turn, step forward.

 

“Speaking of Cecill, I haven't heard from him in a long time. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?”

 

“He got me into his problems and we broke up in a very permanent way.”

 

All of a sudden Larron twirled his partner 360 degrees, something that wasn't apart of the dance.

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

“I kept cheating on tests and assignments. Plus, me moving meant there was more space for others who wanted to switch.”

 

“Why am I not surprised.”

 

Dip. Another surprise.

 

 

“Well I was never made to be a physindustrialists.”

 

With a wink accompanying his comment, the music finish and they moved away from the middle.

 


	10. Doors

 

When Rilsia got back from the ball she found Realta and Snakke waiting for her in the docking bay. Rilsia and Larron (who they had given a ride back) were the first out of Skeleton's personal shuttle. It was a good size and could probably sit six comfortably. The couch could be used as a bed and there was a small fridge. In theory, you could spend a few nights and days in there for long travels.

 

“You look gorgeous!” exclaimed Realta as the high-bloods walked over.

 

Rilsia smiled and was about to say thank you when Larron leaned over and asked “You know them?” in an annoyed tone.

 

The purple-blood glared at him before finally replying to Realta and began telling her about the gala. Then they were interrupted again, this time by Skeleton.

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your companions?”

 

“Oh, sorry. This is Realta Quasar, my moirail, and her matesprite Snakke Litera.”

 

“Why would you be moirails with an olive-blood?” Larron scoffed.

 

Now it was time for Snakke to glare. “Caste doesn't effect quadrants, blue-blood, and how about you lay off her. It's not like she did anything to you.”

 

“You wanna go pumpkin?”

 

“Stop it! Both of you!” and with her tolerence meter at zero, Rilsia grabbed Larron's ponytail and dragged him to the side. “Ow! Ow, fuck! Let go!”

 

Still holding onto his ponytail and out of earshot from the rest, Rilsia stopped. “Cut the caste supremacy bullshit. That is my moirail and my friend. I may have to work with you but I don't have to like you.”

 

“Good. I like you better like this.” Larron then found himself curled up on the floor in excrutiating amounts of pain. “Oh sweet mother grub....” he said in a voice ten tones higher then usual.

 

Walking back, Rilsia watched Skeleton, Realta, and Snakke talk amongst themselves. Realta looked less worried and Snakke had relaxed. Skeleton looked like she was enjoying herself more then when she was at the gala.

 

“I'll get Vulpecula back to him block. I expect you three to do the same on your own. Good morning.” With that they all went their separate ways.

 

***

The next night, Rilsia ate her breakfast in her respiteblock, wanting to get away from people for a bit before school feeding. She sat at her computer chatting with Realta when there was a knock at her door. Quickly she turned off the screen and opened the door to find her mentor waiting for her.

 

“Pack enough for a week and meet me at the docking bay in 10 minutes.”

 

Rilsia slowly closed the door in confusion, since Skeleton left right after giving her message, and returned to her desk.

 

[RC] brb

[RC] Back.

[OA] what was thta?

[RC] Skeleton. She*said*to*pack*enough*for*a*week*and*to*meet*her*at*the*docking*bay.

[OA] why?

[RC] No*idea*but*I*have*to*be*there*in*10*so*I'll*talk*to*you*when*I*get*back.

[OA] ok ttyl.

royalCryptic has stopped communicating with oddballAstronomer

 

*** 

Rilsia and Larron had both gotten to the ship a few minutes early knowing full well that Skeleton would be expecting them to do so.

 

“So where are we going?” asked Larron as he leaned back into the sofa.

 

“A hidden door was recently discovered and they need people to open it.” explained their mentor, “The reason I asked you both to pack enough for a week is because we don't know what's on the other side.”

 

“Like to investigate? Isn't that usually for Subjuggulators and Legislacerators?” questioned Rilsia.

 

“The job of an Enigmatologist is to solve puzzles. This goes further then just doors and passwords. And anyways, the Grand Highblood and his protege are going to see her Imperial Condescension.” answered Skeleton.

 

The Grand Highblood's protege. Rilsia had seen him in the cantine a few time and of course when he was being dragged down the hall. “He must be pretty special if the Condes wants to see him.”

 

The rest of the trip was relatively quite besides the sound of the engine and any uncomfortable shifting.

 

***

The door had been quite well hidden. If you pushed a high up panel, a small compartment would open with a key pad inside. The reason it had been discovered was that someone had leaned back and accidentally pressed the panel with their horn.

 

Skeleton let Larron go first since he needed the practice but gave himself a powerful shock when he got it wrong. Rilsia went next and quickly got it open. The smell that was released into the hallway was putrid. A haze of smoke, liquor and decay. “Something's not right.” was the first though to the enigmatologist's minds.

 

 

Rilsia carefully opened the door further and walked in. What started as a small hallway soon became a medium sized room packed with tables and chairs. A small bar in the back of the eclectic room, offered fermented beverages of all kinds.

 

“An illegal gambling hall.” stated Larron who had joined her.

 

“Looks just like the ones I had to drag Cecill out of.” replied Rilsia bitterly.

 

“Lets see whats behind the bar.”

 

“We are not about to get inebriated.”

 

“Not like that. Don't you smell that? Maybe they have rotten food there or something.”

 

There was no food behind the bar though. And the two didn't even need to go behind it to know. Slumped between two chairs in front of the bar, cerulean blood pouring from a hole in his chest, was a troll of about 20 sweeps.

 

The world began to go fuzzy then. Sounds became more muffled and distant, vision blurry and any feeling of contact went away. Rilsia could hear Larron calling her name but couldn't move to respond. Numbly, she starred at the body, it being the only thing she could really focus on. She could hear yelling that wasn't really happening, see flashes of gun fire and terrified eyes. Of hair being cut by bloody hands and then falling onto the hive's floor. Black chunks mixing with liquid purple and cerulean.

 

Rilsia didn't even know she had been moved outside of the room, Larron having excused them both. He had carefully sat her down against a wall and joined her there. Placing an arm around her shoulders he got out his long distance hand-held communicator and (although he hated it) sent a ,message to Realta using the handle that Skeleton had given him in case of emergencies.

 

Using the given instructions from her moirail, Larron slowly got Rilsia back to reality. Although she didn't say anything she did move, curling up into a ball and hugging her knees as if for stability.

 

 

“Are you going to be ok?” the blue-blood whispered.

 

An affirmative nod was his answer. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Rilsia got up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Back in.” Rilsia replied flatly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I was caught of guard, that's all.”

 

Silence.

 

“You killed him. Didn't you.”

 

“He betrayed my trust to get your fucking money. So ya. I did.”

 

Another pause.

 

“I'm going in with you.”

 

“Fine. Just don't baby me or get in my way.”

 

 

“Nice of you to join us again.” Skeleton mentioned when the two returned

 

“Sorry about that ma'm. Don't know what came over me.”

 

“Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.”

 

“So what do we know.” Rilsia questioned.

 

 

“His name is Firewall, he's in the security division. From the looks of it he didn't pay someone.”

 

“I'm not sure. If he hadn't paid a dept they might have kept him alive until they got their money and then would have culled him more privately.” Rilsia commented.

 

“Unless...” Larron was thought aloud, “They wanted to make an example of him.” the two novitiates said in unison.

 

“That was terrifying. Please never do that again.” stated their mentor. “You two do have a point though. It could be someone showing their superiority and influence over this site.”

 

“We should probably check the specibus registry for anyone with any of the gunkinds. Also we should check out surveillance footage to see if anyone else has been in here and around when the culling happened.” suggested Rilsia.

 

“We will. But first let me show you two to your room.”

 

“Room? As in singular.” Larron asked.

 

“Yes. You will be sharing it.”


	11. Room 22

The room comfortably fit 2 recuperacoon, a wardrobe, and a desk. Add in two novitiates and it was beginning to feel cramped. The first words out of Rilsia's mouth were a string of expletives followed by a frustrated sigh. She then went over to the wardrobe and started unpacking.

 

“Where am I going to put my stuff?” complained Larron as he put is husktop onto the desk.

 

“Either keep it in your sylladex or share the wardrobe with me.”

 

Larron turned around and took the single step needed to get to the dark wooden storage device.

 

“Couldn't you have packed some skirts? What if I grab a pair of your pants?”

 

“One, I don't like wearing skirts, especially when I need to be able to move properly.” Rilsia explained, “Two, put your shirts after my pants, then yours after your shirts, that way you wont get confused.”

 

“We should grab showers then go find something to eat.” suggested the blue-blood.

 

“Ya, it'll be good to get out of this uniform.”

 

***

 

“Get the fuck out of the shower!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“I said GET OUT!”

 

“BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!

 

 

“YOU DON'T NEED THAT MUCH WATER!”

 

“YES I DO!”

 

“LARRON YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR OVER AN HOUR AND I STILL HAVEN'T HAD ONE! GET THE FUCK OUT!”

 

“IF YOU WANT TO SHOWER SO BADLY WHY DON'T YOU JOIN ME?”

 

“HELL NO!”

 

“I'm not that unattractive am I?” Larron walked out of the shower then, only sporting a towel. He had almost a swimmer's build and he worked it well.

 

“You're ridiculous.” Rilsia opted to say rather then reply as she went around him into the hygenblock.

 

“Ridiculously sexy!” he shouted after her.

 

10 minutes later, Rilsia emerged from the hygenblock to find the room empty. She got dressed ito her regular clothes. Plain shirt with her symbol over a black and grey horizontally stripped long sleeve shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and blue and purple plaid shoes.

 

When she opened the door she found her partner leaning against the wall wearing a deep blue long sleeve shirt that had his symbol on the left shoulder, dark jeans, and black low rise sneakers. He had rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and crossed his arms while he contemplated the ground.

 

“Ok I'm ready to go.” Rilsia stated as she walked out.

 

“Shall we?” said Larron, offering his arm.

 

“You flatter yourself too much.” The older rejected, rolling her eyes and smirking at the blue-blood's chivalry.

 

“It's the answer to eternal youth. Believe you're smoking hot and you will be.”

 

***

 

“So what have you been up to?”

 

“Same old, solving problems, becoming a hermit.”

 

Instead of staying in the crowded cantina the novitiates had opted to get their food and head back to their less crowded room.

 

“Are you still playing the string hitting box, or I guess you would call it a 'piano' since you're so high class.”

 

“How did you know I used to play?”

 

“When Cecill went awall I would check out your hive. I eventually figured that you two weren't together anymore since he was never there so I stopped.”

 

“So you were stalking me?” Rilsia questioned.

 

“No, I was stalking your ex- _matesprite_.” Larron corrected.

 

“So what have you been up to aside from watching me.”

 

“Cheating people out of their money, taking care of my lusus, making sure I don't die. Same old like you.”

 

“Did you ever even fill a quadrent on Alternia?”

 

“The ones I did were short lived and meaningless, nothing like you and Snake-eyes had.”

 

 

“You mean a piggy bank? Financial support?”

 

“You may say that but you two really did have something special. I think it may be holding you back.”

 

“What do you mean 'holding me back'? I got over him the moment I saw he betrayed me.”

 

“Fear of another relationship ending like that? Guilt over what you did? I know you still have his cards in your strife specibus, I've seen them when you take out your guns.”

 

“Forget about it. It's not your problem.”

 

***

 

Feeling groggy, Rilsia lifted her head only to be blinded by her husktop's screen.

 

[OA] Rilsia?

[OA] I'm goin' asume you're aslep

[OA] morning <>

 

Looking at the bottom right corner of the screen, she could see it was 3pm. She turned off the computer and was about to go sleep in her recuperacoon, when she felt a weight on her shoulders.

 

Carefully she removed the black and blue track jacket off her shoulder. Looked over at Larron's recuperacoon the back at the jacket. She smiled briefly before hanging it onto the back of the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by the number of a really nasty motel room that my family had to spend a night in.


End file.
